


Does Love Really Bite?

by CravingCraze



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor is a werewolf, Evan is a vampire, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravingCraze/pseuds/CravingCraze





	Does Love Really Bite?

"C'mon Ev! The foods gonna get cold!"

Evan sighed as he adjusted his hoodie. Sometimes being a vampire just sucked because of the extra effort he had to put in to avoid getting burnt from the sun. It wasn't like in the cartoons where he'd dissolve into ash the second he hit the sun, but he did get black spots on his face and arms from time to time.

He and his boyfriend Connor had recently graduated college, and were ready to start living a life together. The only problem was was that Connor was a werewolf, and it was forbidden for two different supernatural beasts to be wedded. So they'd have to wait for this rule to change, or just stay as boyfriends. Connor wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, which thrilled Evan, so they were both ready to wait in the long run.

"Is the hoodie helping?" Connor asked, fussing over a small spot that was revealed.

"An umbrella would, would help more, but uh, I don't w-want to carry it around," Evan shrugged, going underneath a tree for shade.

Connor sat down beside him and opened the basket beside him. Inside were some ham and cheese sandwiches, a variety of chip snack-packs, and two bags of grapes. There was also some bottled plasma, O-, Evan's favorite type, along with cookies as well. Evan grabbed a sandwich and opened it up hungrily, starting to eat.

Connor laughed, "Gee, you act like I don't feed you!"

Evan swallowed, "I do the cooking!"

"Well who buys your ingredients, huh?" Connor countered.

"I make the list!" Evan tried.

Connor snorted. "Whatever Ev, but it was my rad cooking skills that brought us together."

Evan grinned at him, "You mean that p-pastry you reheated?"

"Shhhh!" Connor put a finger on Evan's lips. "It was my masterpiece!"

Evan moved his finger away, "Connor, you've told me countless times that you're shit as cooking."

"I'm improving! I'm not burning everything I touch! I didn't burn the bread, did I?" Connor started to giggle when he investigated the bread.

"Hmm.." Evan narrowed his eyes, "Okay, you pass, but stay away from the stove, buster. I'm the chef around here." He poked his chest.

"Okay, but in all seriousness, you remember how we met, right?" Connor grinned, laying down on the grass. "I'm pretty sure we were having some special, pastries were half off for some reason, so you came to buy one, and I'm immediately feeling conflicted, because you're cute, but you're also my natural enemy. I was tempted to ask for your number, but I didn't, because of the law, and we went on our way."

"Except I came back because the d-deal was extended another day, and fuck if I don't love my pastries," Evan explained. "S-soon I just bought them to see you, and eventually I showed a napkin into the tip jar with my number on it, saying, 'For the cute, long haired werewolf boy'."

"I remember almost screaming because it was so cute! I texted you after my shift and we agreed to go to dinner the next day. We had a lot more in common than I thought," Connor continued.

"Do you ever m-miss home?" Evan leant against him.

"Not really. My family is shit, except for Zoe. I know your mom supports us, but no one else does. Here, we just have to deal with homophobia now and again, and it's a lot easier," Connor shrugged. Simply put, they were from a monster world, but chose to live in the human world instead when they became adults.

"I miss my mom.." Evan sighed. "Anyways isn't it a full moon tonight?"

"Yeah, but I've got it under control, so it's fine," Connor shrugged, swallowing the rest of his sandwich.

Evan shook his head and drank some plasma. "You still need to be chained up when you t-transform. Iron was a horrible idea," he groaned. "We're going back to silver."

Connor hissed, "Fuck silver. You know I hate that shit."

"But you can't break it, so it's essential," Evan finished his bottled plasma and licked his lips. He looked at the setting sun. "We should really h-head home."

Connor groaned, "Fine.." he quickly gathered up the food and grabbed the basket. He then turned to Evan and adjusted his hoodie.

Evan swatted his hand away and frowned. "I'll be f-fine. You know I won't get burnt at this t-time of day."

Connor whined, but let Evan grab his hand, take him to the car, and drove back to their apartment. Connor silently wondered if the neighbors worried about the growling and howling, but humans were painfully oblivious to supernatural beings. Soon they arrived and went to their room, where Evan took out the dreaded silver chains.

"Howl if you need me. I'll be up in an our with your meat," Evan chained him to a part of the fire escape, making sure it was tight.

Connor growled, he was already starting to undergo his transformation. His hair on his arms, legs, and everywhere else was starting to grow fast and tall, and his ears were pointed. "Fucking silver..”

Evan kissed his head, "I love you, too. I'll see you in a bit." He stood and left the room.

Later, Evan could hear Connor howling from their room and he sighed. He assumed Connor could smell the pork he was cooking. He hurried to get the pork on the plate, and returned to their room, where Connor was struggling. He was completely transformed and was hungry. He turned to Evan and licked his lips.

"Hey Con.. I've got your meat.." Evan said softly, slowly walking over to Connor. He didn't want to startle him.

Connor howled, like he was trying to communicate with him.

Evan held the meat out to Connor, who bit onto it, and a little of Evan's hand. He couldn't hold onto it though, and dropped the pork.

Evan grunted and held his hand. "Connor, you have to be more c-careful!" He scolded him, picking the pork back up.

Connor whined at his tone, like an owner scolding it's puppy. He brought his ears down.

Evan sighed, "Look, it's not a big deal, let's just have you finish your dinner so I can go to bed."

This time, Connor ate a lot slower, but he was still sloppy. Evan held it for him so he wouldn't drop it again, but he kept his hands back so Connor couldn't bite him again. Soon, the pork was gone, and Evan stood.

"Time for bed. Goodnight, Con," he was about to leave the room when he heard Connor whined.

Evan looked back at him. Connor was giving him the puppy eyes, pointing his head at Evan, then moved it to the bed. The message was clear; he wanted to cuddle.

"Can you handle it? I don't want to deal with you running out again," Evan crossed his arms, and sighed, when Connor panted and stuck out his tongue. He went back over to him and unlocked the lock holding his chains. Connor ran to the bed and flopped down on his side. Evan chuckled, going to sit down next to him, amused by his boyfriend. Connor curled up beside him and laid his head on his chest, relaxing.

Evan put a hand on his back and whispered, "Night, Con.." And hummed happily when Connor nuzzled his thigh.


End file.
